


A Day In The Life Of A Coven Of Urban Witches

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, Magical Realism, Surprise POV, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Witches. If you are thinking about some evil, ugly people hunched over a boiling cauldron, let me educate you.





	A Day In The Life Of A Coven Of Urban Witches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the twicevelvet witch au I have wanted since Yes or Yes, but Really Bad Boy finally pushed me 

The big house at the end of the streets stirs awake as the sun rises. This house is rather big, an oddity in the neighbourhood, and has a lush oak tree right at its entrance. If you are walking by it at any time of the day, you are bound to catch at least three or four cats crawling all over the porch and garden. Fourteen women live in the house, and the neighbours aren’t entirely sure if they are family or just friends.

Well, to be honest, they are a coven of witches. No, if you are thinking of women with hunchbacks, green skin and rotting teeth worshipping the devil, you will be not only offensive but also inaccurate. The fourteen witches in this house are smart, beautiful and rather nice people.

The house is four-storeyed, the last level an attic, and we can start here. The attic has been transformed into a room and currently is occupied by three witches. One of them, Jeongyeon, wakes up with a start and realises she missed _all five_ of her alarms and is now, running late for class. (Yes, just because they are magical doesn’t mean they aren’t educated the normal way, stop generalising, thank you) The room is empty besides her and she curses under her breath because everyone else left without waking her up. When they return, she will make sure she gives them a pimple each.

She quickly dresses and rushes down the stairs, ignoring the call for breakfast and runs. Two of her friends are fighting on the porch but she doesn’t pay them any mind. She has to get to the bus stop and now! If she had night classes, perhaps, she could hop on her broom, but her coven leaders have banished her from the broom cupboard after one daylight revelry and now she is paying the price.

Luckily, for her at least, she doesn’t need to worry for missing the bus. If you were standing beside her on the bus stop, you would see she carries an amulet in her satchel that is charmed in a way that no matter how late or early she is, buses will always reach her on time. Her older friends thinks this is cheating but hey, at least she is always everywhere on time. She grins when she sees her usual bus stuttering to a stop in front of her and the old lady complaining, “Man, why was the bus so late today? It is usually here by nine…” Another man agrees with her, berating the traffic for the twenty minutes delay.

Jeongyeon smiles, well, magic is very convenient, isn’t it?

Let’s return to the house again. We dive into the kitchen where we find Wendy, dressed in her sharp grey suit and her long dark hair tied in a bun. She is eating her breakfast of strawberries, wheat cereals and milk. Her steaming cup of green tea is at her elbow as she goes through her phone, tapping the heart on every cat she sees on Instagram. She shoves a spoonful of cereals in her mouth as she watches Mina brew a large pot of coffee, occasionally muttering over it.

She already knows what Mina is doing so she lets the witch work in silence. Suddenly, one of their leaders, Joohyun, barges into the kitchen and pulls at jars and boxes. Wendy finally breaks her silence, “What are you looking for unni?”

Joohyun seems stressed. Her hair is escaping from her bun and her face is flushed as she says, “Almonds, I need some almonds.”

Wendy points at the shelf behind her. “There, at the second shelf.”

Joohyun yelps when she looks over where Wendy is pointing. She drops a kiss on Wendy’s hair and grabs the whole jar of almonds. She opens it, grabs a handful and shoves it inside her pyjama pocket. Then, she zooms out of the kitchen. Wendy wonders what that is about. She finishes her breakfast and places the jar of nuts back on the shelf.

She is rinsing her bowl and cup in the sink when Mina asks, “Is Chaeyoung awake yet?”

Wendy scoffs thinking about her roommate, “Nope, our beauty is still sleeping.”

Mina presses her lips and says nothing. Wendy waves her a goodbye and heads to the garage.

As Wendy drives down the street, she sniffs at the wet autumn air, the car windows down. She grabs a handful of bay leaves that she keeps in the glove compartment, all scribbled with her wishes for health, for protection and for happiness for her and her members, and scatters them into the wind. The autumnal days calls for some intense wish-making magic, and Wendy always does this till the winters roll in.

She rolls up the windows and smiles. Now, onwards to her rather mundane job as an assistant at ECompany.

Now that we are done watching Wendy leave for her day job, we return to the house. This time, we peek into the second floor bedrooms, one of which is occupied by Sana and Momo, who are already wide awake and perhaps getting late for their day jobs as well, but they are _busy._

Sana is enchanting her rollerball perfume. She has her eyes closed as she mutters, “Da mihi fiduciam, da mihi cor audere.” She repeats the spell under her breath a couple more times and then opens her eyes. She is dressed in her best denims and a simple plain white shirt. Her hair is in a French braid and she chose only pearl studs as an accessory. Today, she plans to go inside her boss’s office and ask for that job. She has been interning at this e-magazine and she would really love a permanent position. Thus, she enchanted her perfume with a confidence spell so she can look the woman in her eyes and speak fluently.

She rubs the perfume behind her ears and then on her wrists. The scent of lemons fills the air and when it feels warm on her skin, she knows the spell worked. She smiles as she picks up her bag and drops the little tube inside it (you never know how you may need it). Her roommate, Momo, is hunched over phone, so she doesn’t disturb her much, just says, “Bye Momo, see you in the evening!”

“Mmm, best of luck,” Momo says, not looking up from her phone. The door shuts behind Sana and Momo doesn’t even notice.

This morning, Momo woke up with a brilliant idea. She may be late to her work by like an hour, but it is worth it. She is a salesgirl and sometimes, the customers get on her nerves. She could use spells to confound them or send them away, like little spells that have no lasting damage but she is shit at remembering most spells, so today, she decided to copy down some spells from her grimoire on to her Evernote app. This way she can send all those annoying customers away from her!

Her tongue sticks out as she copies three more spells down. There is a knock on her door and Jihyo steps in, asking, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Momo looks up to find their other coven leader standing at the doorway, cup of tea in her hand. Momo quickly shuts her grimoire and tucks her phone under her blanket. Jihyo narrows her eyes but Momo reassures her, “Yeah, I was just ugh, reading something! Lost track of time, don’t worry!”

Jihyo doesn’t entirely trust her but lets it go and leaves Momo be. Momo heaves a sigh of relief; if Jihyo gets to know what she was doing, Jihyo will take away her grimoire _and_ her phone.

Back in the kitchen, Mina is finally done with her brew. She uses a spell to cool the liquid and takes it off the stove. Then, she divides the rich, dark liquid between a few jars and glass bottles. She doesn’t put a cap on any of them and puts them carefully in a basket. Then, she moves around the house, placing the jars and bottles at windowsills, at nooks, top of shelves and under beds.

As a house filled with witches, they all emit a lot of magical energy and sometimes that attracts spirits, so Mina chose to make offerings every month or so and put them around the house to appease their uninvited, spiritual guests. These guests never mean any harm, so she knows they are all safe but a little offering goes a long way and if they ever needed to summon any spirit, they will come willingly.

She places the last jar in the kitchen and when she turns to go to her room, she finds the bottle she kept under the window on the first floor landing already empty. She smiles, glad they liked it then.

On the third floor corner room, a witch is still deeply asleep. Jihyo opens the door to the room and smiles down at Chaeyoung, one of their youngest in this coven. Poor Chaeyoung is a lunar witch, and last night was a full moon, so she stayed awake all night recharging her magick and honouring the moon and her many phases.

Jihyo puts down her cup of tea on the vanity and sits down on the bed. She gently shakes Chaeyoung, who manages to peel one eye open and groan with great displeasure when she sees the light in her room. Wendy unnie must have left all the curtains open. Jihyo grins, “Don’t you have classes today?”

Chaeyoung groans again as she pushes herself to a seating position. Her braid has loosened in her sleep and is now a crow’s nest on top of her head. Jihyo smiles as she tries to flatten it. The door creak open behind her and she turns her head to find Joohyun looking at them. Joohyun says, her voice a low whisper, “Let her sleep Jihyo.”

Jihyo says, “But she has class?”

Joohyun shakes her head, a smile on her lips, “She will probably nap through all her lectures. A day missed in a month won’t hurt our genius.”

Jihyo chuckles as she agrees. Chaeyoung, having heard the conversation loud and clear, returns to flop down on her bed and covers herself with the blanket.

The two leaders step out of her room and Jihyo shuts the door, asking, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Joohyun grins as she unfurls her fist to show Jihyo the almonds. She pops one in her mouth and grins, “Of course I did. Almond?”

Jihyo takes the offer and they make their way downstairs again to ensure all the younger witches are out of the house and on their way to their jobs and classes.

If you are wondering what Joohyun meant by almonds and why Jihyo was asking about the thing she lost, let us go back in time a bit.

Joohyun and Jihyo share the room on the ground floor. It is the biggest room in the house and opens into the charming little sunroom that the witches use to store herbs and potions. Joohyun, this morning, woke up and to her horror she couldn’t find her charmed locket. As leader of the coven, both Jihyo and Joohyun carry their emblems of power around their neck. But Joohyun couldn’t find it around her neck this morning.

Thus, she runs into the kitchen where Wendy was eating her breakfast and Mina was brewing the offering to grab some almonds. Joohyun’s mother was a hedge witch, someone who used normal everyday edible items to help her magick. Joohyun learnt it from her that almonds help one find lost items. She starts to pull at cupboards and go through jars, looking for the specific nut.

Suddenly, Wendy asks, “What are you looking for unni?”

Joohyun is stressed. Her bun is falling apart and her face feels hot by how annoyed she feels at herself. She answers, “Almonds, I need some almonds.”

Wendy says, “There, at the second shelf.”

Joohyun looks over where Wendy is pointing and yelps in delight when she sees the jar of almonds. She pulls it down from the shelf and grabs a handful. She rushes out of the kitchen and puts the nuts in her pockets. She mutters, “Auxilium me invenire non perdidi.” She repeats the spell quite some number of times before she closes her eyes, and the scent of detergent and fabric softener fills her senses. She opens her eyes: the laundry room!

She races up the stairs to the third floor where a small broom closet was transformed into a laundry room. She did do some laundry last night after she splashed some tea all over her sweater and pants. She must have removed the locket along with her sweater and then forgotten about it.

As she skids into the room, she gasps when she finds the locket on the floor by the dryer. She falls to her knees and almost cries as she picks it up. She clasps it around her neck and touches it, the amethyst warming under her touch, pulsating with power.

Thank the almonds, she croons inside her head.

Oh, remember the two witches that Jeongyeon found fighting on the porch? Let’s go back to them now. The taller one trying to get the shorter one to relinquish the small pouch is named Tzuyu and the shorter one is named Yerim. They are among the youngest witches in the coven and right now, Yerim is shouting, “No! You cannot throw rice in the air to make it rain!”

Tzuyu shouts back, “Please let me Yeri! I do not want to sit for that test today!”

Yeri widens her eyes, “You could have just studied! You cannot make it rain today, not today of all days!”

“Argh Yeri please!”

“No!”

“What are you two doing?” another voice joins them. They turn their heads to find Seulgi looking at them, eyes narrowed and hands on hips.

Tzuyu and Yerim instantly stop fighting and the latter doesn’t wait to snitch on the other, “Tzuyu was trying to make it rain to get out of sitting for an exam!”

Tzuyu gasps and sends Yerim a deathly glare. Seulgi clicks her tongue, “Tzuyu, you cannot be selfish and make it rain just because you didn’t study for a test. Give me that!” Yerim hands Seulgi the pouch of charmed rice and shuffles inside, not before sticking her tongue out at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu is about to take after Yerim but Seulgi grabs her arm and asks, her eyes now kind, “Baby bird, what is it? I know you are a good student, and I know you were studying last night.”

Tzuyu crumbles under Seulgi’s benevolent gaze and she juts her lower lip out as she says, “I, I don’t know unnie, I am suddenly so terrified. If I don’t pass this test, I will be kicked out of the class.”

Seulgi softly chuckles, her hands reaching up to cup Tzuyu’s face, “Why is my baby bird so scared? She is so smart, no one dare kick her out of class!” Tzuyu is about to open her mouth to complain again but Seulgi tugs her face down and puts her lips on Tzuyu’s forehead as she mumbles, “Fortuna et benedicat cum fiducia mea spirituum.”

Tzuyu feels a soft, warmth spreading all over her body. It feels like a hot cup of chocolate on a snowy day in front of a fireplace and she smiles. Seulgi kisses her forehead and grins up at her, leaning back, “Now, then, nothing will scare you anymore.”

Tzuyu wraps her arms around Seulgi and lightly squeezes her. She releases Seulgi and then skips inside, shouting, “Thank you unnie! I love you!”

Seulgi chuckles as she watches Tzuyu run up the stairs. She then finds Mina exiting the kitchen with her basket and she asks, “Need any help?”

Mina shakes her head, smiling, “Nah, I got this.”

Mina too disappears up the stairs, so Seulgi decides to go get ready for the day today.

We follow Seulgi to the first floor, but an ajar door catches our attention. If you look in, you will find Dahyun and Sooyoung, roommates and partners-in-crime, sitting on the floor. Sooyoung lights a candle even though they do not need any light in their room. She nods at Dahyun as the flame flickers, steady and yellow.

Dahyun takes a deep breath and grabs a small jar she nicked from the kitchen. She fills it with vinegar, not fully, or even half, just a quarter. Then, she sprinkles in some coarsely grounded pepper and sea salt. If you are thinking: is she making pickles, then well, no, not really.

Dahyun’s purple braid swishes against her back as she grabs the pen and paper. She jots down the full name of the man who has been bothering her friend from class and drops into the jar, muttering, “Anathema videre nefas vias ejus, et disce quomodo se facit aliud sentiunt, ut suum animum ejus punit eum.” Then, she seals the jar lid with a string.

She just laid a small curse on this boy in her class who has been harassing her friend for days. He is vile, makes terrible sexist comments and honestly, Dahyun has been itching to _actually_ curse him, but then that would expose her, so she chose this long distance yet effective curse. The curse won’t show up in any physical way but it would affect the boy mentally and it _will_ make him see the wrong in his ways and he will feel tormented by it. She shall lift this when the boy finally apologises and changes for the better.

Meanwhile, Sooyoung gasps. The candle she lighted is now dancing wildly. The flicker is no longer steady but has increased in potency and swaying like it will blow away any time. Sooyoung whispers, “Get ready for a roller coaster ride, Dahyun…”

Dahyun bites her lip, she didn’t do anything too extreme, did she?

Sooyoung, however, grins, “This is what he will get for calling her a slut for wearing a skirt. Don’t look too upset.”

Dahyun is upset, but not at the prospect at the guy getting what he deserves, but rather at the downright malicious gleam in Sooyoung’s eyes, who enjoys paining men a bit too much.

The storeroom in the half-basement is already active at this hour, so when Seulgi steps in, she is surprised to find her fellow members busy at work already. Jihyo and Nayeon are flitting about, grabbing herbs and powders, preparing items. She too has to prepare a special pouch for a fellow friend, so she gets to work.

She grabs pine needles and walnuts to make a remedy for an ailing friend. The pine needles provide healing, strengthening and cleansing while the walnuts give protection and healing. She looks over what the other are doing for a moment. They greet each other morning and keep the silence as they work.

As Seulgi grinds the ingredients into a fine powder, Jihyo makes a paste of dandelion leaves and dandelion leaves for a client. The coven sometimes accepts orders from other witches, and it is usually Jihyo or Mina who work on them. Mina is busy with the spirit offering, so Jihyo prepares this paste for summoning spirits, divination and purification.

Behind her, Nayeon struggles a little with her ingredients. A dear friend of her, a witchy couple, is going through a rough patch in their marriage, and since she mostly deals with love magic, she is trying to work out what to put in the candles she will be making. After going through her whole inventory, she chooses pine cones (for fertility), red clovers and two leaf clover (both for love), throws in some pennies and four leaf clover for success and luck because why the heck not. She smiles when she is happy with her selection.

Back to Seulgi, who is done grinding her ingredients down. She puts them in a jar and labels it. She also attaches a note on how to use it: _Simply sprinkle some of the powder around the room of the sick person._

Jihyo lets the paste steep for a while in sweet almond oil. She will send it across when she goes to her work at the library later. Seulgi and Jihyo leave the storeroom together, deciding to grab some breakfast together.

Nayeon, however, lingers since this is a rather complicated recipe. She gets the beeswax melting on the double boiler and starts grinding all the ingredients to a fine powder. She likes working alone, so she starts humming the latest pop hit.

“I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart. You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark. We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold…”

Rather a lovely voice, isn’t it?

Anyway, we haven’t really looked at the one member very closely, haven’t we? Let’s see where Yerim went after stopping Tzuyu from making it rain, ruin the weather and her very special day.

Yerim is excited about today and he wouldn’t have let Tuzyu or anyone else ruin it for her. Today, finally, after weeks and weeks of flirting and sending signals at the cute boy in her class, she has scored a date. They have no classes today, so they have decided to go for a movie date, and even though the date is not on for another three hours, Yerim is going to take her time to get ready.

Thus, she grabs the poultice she made last night and hangs it around the faucet as she prepares a warm bath. The poultice contains rose petals, carnelians, rosehip, crushed rose quartz, ylang ylang and vanilla. It is a spell for an attraction spell. She hasn’t used any magic on the boy because she didn’t want to have him harbour insincere feelings but now that she knows he likes her, a little magic won’t hurt.

Thus, she is hoping this minor attraction spell helps him look at her a slightly different light and make him like her more. It is not really cheating if the feelings were already genuine, she grins as the sweet smell of the ingredients fill the bathroom.

We are back on the street again, and the air is crisp and cool, the sunshine mellow. A rather splendid day, I think. I stretch my legs out and yawn. They don’t really see me or my lithe, feline body covered in dark blue fur, but I find one of Mina’s offering in the garden, so I slurp it down. I like this coven, and this house, and the rather delightful witches inside. They are nothing like what you thought, were they?


End file.
